What If
by aNimE-tarGet
Summary: Kagome walking through the woods is devistated when she sees Inuyasha with Kikyou, again. She decides not to take it anymore and goes back home. What will our favorite InuDemon do about this when he finds out he loves her? KagXHoj InuXKik
1. Ch1 A Night She Hoped To Never Remember

(A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic I am actually going to try to finish. I didn't like my other one so I am not going to write it anymore. This story is in Inuyasha or Kagome's POV most of the time. Thanks. -.- )

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did. :o**

Ch. 1: A Night She Hoped To Never Remember

Two Hours Earlier

_Kagome was on a walk when it had happened. She walked into a clearing in the middle of the forest and gasped. There Inuyasha was, kissing Kikyou. Tears began to form in the young priestess's eyes. Kagome knew that if she cried then Inuyasha would know and go looking for her. She couldn't hold them back any longer and ran toward the well. Inuyasha could smell her tears. He let go of Kikyou and ran in the direction Kagome's scent was from. By the time Inuyasha had got to the well, Kagome had jumped in and was nowhere in sight. The only thing he could do now was wait for her to come back, if she was coming back._

In Kagome's Time (Kagome's POV) 

I had arrived at my time as usual, but this time was different… I didn't want to go back to Inuyasha. I had felt betrayed by him before, but not this much. I walked out of the well house and over to my home. The door was locked so I took out my spare key from my backpack. I unlocked the door and walked in. No one was home so I just went up to my room and laid on my bed. I went right into a dreamless sleep.

With Inuyasha (Inuyasha's POV)

I waited and waited but she never came back. Finally, I gave up and walked back to the village. I was greeted by Sango who immediately asked where Kagome was. I didn't answer… All I did was walk over to the fire and sit down on the ground. I was thinking about what had happened. Kagome must have seen me with Kikyou again. I just don't get why she was so upset. She knew we always loved each other. What if… naa, couldn't be. I immediately got up and walked over to my favorite tree. I jumped up and looked at the night sky. It was nice, beautiful like Kagome. I fell asleep thinking of her.

When I woke up, I looked at the village. It was still dark. I jumped down from the tree and walked towards Kaede's hut. As usual, she was awake and cooking breakfast. "Ahh, Inuyasha. Thee are awake. Where is Lady Kagome? Has she gone back to her time?" Lady Kaede said in a clam tone. I just looked at the ground and nodded. "She saw me with Kikyou again. I tried to run after her but she was in the well before I even got there. I am sorry…" I said in a quiet voice. Kaede signed and said…

In Kagome's Room (Kagome's POV)

I must have been sleeping for hours. When I woke up, I was under the sheets of my bed and in my pajamas. My mother must have saw me sleeping and tucked me in. That was nice of her to do… I go up and got dressed. As I was walking downstairs, I stared to feel dizzy. I just wanted to get off the stairs so I would not hurt myself. I was off of the stairs but still dizzy. I called my mom and everything turned black.

I awoke to find my mother hovering over me. She said I had fainted. I tried to sit up but by head hurt too much. "When you fainted, you fell backwards and hit your head on the table. I'll try to help you get up to go to the couch. You would probably feel more comfortable there. When did you come back? What happened?" My mother said in a worried tone. I wanted to wait to answer that question. "May I explain later..? I don't feel so well right now." I said in a false groan. She nodded and I sat down on the comfy couch that comforted me before Inuyasha and now it will help me forget him. I was tired so I closed my eyes. Only moments later, I was asleep.

(A/N: I hope you liked my first chappie. I left off at Kaede telling Inuyasha something. . You have till I finish the next chapter to figure out what it is. How evil. Lolx. Bye. 33 R&R plz)


	2. Ch2 A Strange Guest

(A/N: I left you off with Kaede about to tell Inuyasha something very important. Sorry bout that but I just HAD to do it. Lolx. Wells, here is more of my fanfic.)

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did. I do own this story though! YAY! **

Ch.2: A Strange Guest

(Inuyasha's POV)

"_She saw me with Kikyou again. I tried to run after her but she was in the well before I even got there. I am sorry…" I said in a quiet voice. Kaede signed and said…_

"Inuyasha, thee must learn to think about things. Do thee really love Kikyou? Are thee following thy heart? Lady Kagome means much to thy heart yes?" I nodded and was more confused than ever in my long life. What if I do love Kagome? There is nothing I can do now though. I am here and Kagome is 500 years in the future. Maybe she will come back…I hope she comes back. I want her to come back. I ran out of the hut and to the well. I had the part of the Shikon Jewel I my hand. I thought that maybe with the jewel I could get through. I was hoping it would work. I closed my eyes and jumped into the well.

In Kagome's Living Room (Kagome's POV)

As I awoke, I was starting to remember what had happened. I had fainted and came to the couch… and fell asleep. I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyou again. I let out a small but noticeable laugh of melancholy. My mother came into the room and smiled. "You are awake Hun. Are you feeling better?" My mother said in a concerned voice. I nodded and got up. "Would you like some lunch? I made Ramen." She said not knowing I was going to burst out crying, which I did. "What happened! I am sorry. Do you not want Ramen?" I began to cry even more. Calming myself down I walked into the kitchen and saw that she had cooked two bowls of Ramen. She must have known I was going to wake up soon. I stopped crying and wiped the unneeded tears from my eyes.

I looked at my mom. "I am sorry. It is not the Ramen or you. It is Inuyasha. That is why I came home. I saw him with Kikyou again. I couldn't face him after that. I was too hurt." She hugged me and told me it would be alright. I felt better.

With Inuyasha (Inuyasha's POV)

As I jumped into the well, my eyes opened and I hat the bottom. Not knowing I was 500 years in the future, I was upset. I jumped out and was in awe. I actually made it. I was in Kagome's time. I ran out of the well house and over to where I thought Kagome's scent was coming from. It was strange… it smelled different. I shook it off and ran to the building in front of me. I bashed down the door and called Kagome. I heard something and walked over to it. It was an older woman. She looked at me and said in an aggravated voice, "So, you must be Inuyasha right? Kagome is not here. She is at school. She wont be back till later. Please sit. I would like to talk to you."

With that, the woman turned around and I noticed she looked somewhat like Kagome. I sat down at the table where she had sat down. She cleared he throat and began. "I am Kagome's mother. When I came home yesterday, I found her in her room sleeping. Then the s'morning, she fainted. Kagome told me what happened and I am most defiantly not pleased with you Inuyasha. Would you care to explain why you broke my young daughters heart?"

I broke her heart? What did I do? She cared about me and I did _this _to her. I am horrible! "I am so sorry. I had no idea Kagome felt that way about me. Now I know and I am very sorry. I guess I had never felt that way about her. But this made me think about it. Maybe I do like her a little bit. I feel horrible I made her feel that way. I apologize to you also. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I said not looking her in the eyes. It was quiet.

Kagome's mother broke the silence. "Well, first you can apologize to Kagome and tell her you feel the same way about her as she does you. I guess you will have to ask Kagome for her forgiveness."

At Kagome's School (Kagome's POV)

I had just got to gym class when I saw Hojo. He saw me and ran over. "Hey Kagome. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and smiled. "Great, umm… I got you this. Maybe you wont get the flu as much. I hear it holds secrets to being well." He handed me a box with tea bags in it.

"Thank you Hojo. Maybe I wont get sick as much this year. I am pretty sure I will feel a lot better." I hugged him and he got all swirly-eyed. It was funny. He must really like me, like I liked Inuyasha. But that was over and I knew it.

(A/N: Well, that's the second chappie for ya. Hope you liked it. I had to put Hojo in there. . I'll try and post again soon. R&R. Bye. 33)


	3. Ch3 Hojo's Wishes Come True

(A/N: Well, my next chappie is now up. Someone threw a bottle at my head today… lolx. It hurt. . Here's chapter 3.)

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha but a girl can dream can't she?**

Ch. 4: Hojo's Wishes Granted and Inuyasha's Squashed

Previously… 

"_Thank you Hojo. Maybe I wont get sick as much this year. I am pretty sure I will feel a lot better." I hugged him and he got all swirly-eyed. It was funny. He must really like me, like I liked Inuyasha. But that was over and I knew it. _

We departed and I smiled at him. "Umm… hey Kagome..? Would you ever, you know, consider going out with me? You know, to the movies or something..?" Hojo said in a shy but sincere voice. I nodded. Maybe things would be better if I got to know Hojo better. Maybe I would like him…His eyes lit up and we went our separate ways.

After school, I met up with Hojo and he walked me home. I was actually excited about seeing him this time. I always knew he like me but I never felt the same way about him till now. We talked about the date and what I wanted to do. Also, about what I had been up to lately and how much I was sick. (A/N: lolx)

We arrived at my house and Hojo, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for me. Inuyasha never did that… O well, Inuyasha is part of my past now. I walked into the kitchen with Hojo and saw Inuyasha talking with my mother. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be with your precious Kikyou?" I said in a rude obnoxious way to make him feel bad.

Inuyasha looked at me, then Hojo. He sweat-dropped. "So I see you have a new boyfriend..?" he said in a sort of disappointed voice. I said yes by grabbing Hojo's hand. "So I guess it wouldn't help you forgive me if I said I was sorry and that I- I love you?" I shook my head. I felt bad because it looked like Inuyasha was about to cry. He seemed to have finally figured out how I had loved him and he loved me. And then I shot him down in his greatest moment. I couldn't help but feel bad but he had broken my heart as I did his we were even…

Inuyasha's POV

As Kagome said she would not forgive me for being so dumb, my heart shattered. I felt a hole, an empty space inside of me that was always filled. I guess I never knew how must she really meant to me until I lost her. I am such an idiot. I show have known! It was up to me to find out, not her to tell me. Why would she have gotten upset about seeing me and Kikyou so many times if she did not like me as more than a friend? WHERE WAS MY BRAIN!

I quickly got back to reality. Kagome was still holding Hojo's hand and it was killing me. Sadly I said, "I guess I understand. I heart for a heart… Could I just speak to you for a second before I leave and never see you again? It would mean a lot to me if you would." "Sure, whatever. I'll be right back Hojo." She said coldly. We walked out of the house and down to the Shrine.

"What did you want to talk about Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a more calm voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something… I love you. I know I did the same to you but you broke my heart. It took me this long to figure it out but I do love you Kagome. And nothing can change that. Ever since Kikyou died, thing changed. She is not the same… I don't love her anymore. It is you who I really love… Please Kagome, please forgive me."

"Inuyasha, nothing will ever be the same between us. You have broken my heart and I broke yours in return. Not intentionally, but I did. Things will never be the same between us either. I will miss you but I like Hojo and he has always liked me. I am going to go out with him this weekend. The thing is, with you, I can't be myself. I can't be in my own time. You can't be in my time. I need someone who I can relate to and Hojo is that person. I can forgive you Inuyasha but I no longer love you as I did for so long… I am sorry."

With that, Kagome left and Hojo walked out the front door with her. I was left broken hearted and unable to comprehend what had just happened. I just stood there, not thinking about moving, not wanting to move. My body was numb.

(A/N: OHH! So sad. Inuyasha broken hearted, Kagome hooking up with Hojo, what next. 0.0 R&R plz. I'll try and update ASAP. 33)


	4. Ch4 Goodbye Inuyasha and Hello Hojo

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in this story, unless I make up someone… probably not. Lolx.

Ch.4: Goodbye Inuyasha And Hello Hojo

_With that, Kagome left and Hojo walked out the front door with her. I was left broken hearted and unable to comprehend what had just happened. I just stood there, not thinking about moving, not wanting to move. My body was numb._

Down the Street (Kagome's POV) 

I felt kinda bad what had happened. I left Inuyasha there broken hearted but he did the same to me. Hojo walked beside me on the sidewalk. I looked at the boy beside me. Wow, I have someone who loves me and only me… why am I not happy.

Hojo stopped and looked at me. He smiled sweetly. More sweetly than Inuyasha ever had. Why does everything remind me of him? I am supposed to forget. I want to forget but I guess you cannot forget about something that meant so much to you. (A/N: I know how she feels.) "Hojo, I'll see you later. Okay? I have to go get ready for tonight, and I have homework. Can you pick me up?" I said lovingly.

"Sure, how is 7:00?" He said back. I nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and walked back toward my house. So many things had changed these last couple days. I am finally going to go out with Hojo. Well, actually make it. Inuyasha loves me, I don't love him anymore, and he is in my time. How did this all happen so quickly?

Back at Kagome's House (Inuyasha's POV)

I had just watched the woman I love walk out the door with another man…it hurt. Kikyou had never made me feel this way. I know I _loved _but did I really love her? I was so confused.

I looked over at Kagome's mother. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. At least someone knew I hurt. Kagome had broken my heart as I did hers. I deserved what happened, if not worse.

I said my goodbyes to Kagome's family and left. As I walked out the door I ran into Kagome. She seemed happy, so I guess I was happy too, for her. I said I was going back to the feudal era. "You don't have to back if you don't want to, but I'll miss you a lot…" "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be there soon. I would never leave you." She said smiling and hugged me tight. I didn't know what to do. I hugged her back and I left, through the well to my own time. I felt so alone…

Kagome's POV 

As I watched Inuyasha leave, I wasn't sure if I could ever face him again. I mean, the look on his face. He was so upset. But, there was nothing I could do. What's done is done.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her. She seemed a bit disappointed that I didn't want to stay with Inuyasha, but it is my choice. I choose Hojo. I walked up to my room and sat at my desk. I signed and began my homework, but all I could think about was Inuyasha. "Stop thinking about him Kagome! You need to forget! Forget!" I said to myself and began to pound the brain cells out of my head.

6:15 P.M

I finished my homework, still thinking about Inuyasha. Then I remembered, my date with Hojo. I totally had forgotten. I put my work in my bag and went to my closet. I didn't want it to be too formal… it was only our first date. I went thought all of my clothes, trying on everything.

I finally found what I wanted to wear. It was a white cotton skirt with little ruffles on the bottom, a purple tank top with white roses on it, and a white sweater. I was satisfied. By the time I finished my makeup and my hair, it was already 7:00. Hojo should be hear any minute.

I got my purple coach purse and walked down the stairs. My mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She turned when she heard my footsteps and her eyes lit up. "You look beautiful Kagome-san. You must really like this Hojo." She said. "Yeah I do…" I said back to her smiling. She hugged me and just then, the doorbell rung. I knew it was Hojo. I told my mom to answer it.

She walked to the door and opened it with arms wide open. "Hello Hojo-Chan. Come in. Kagome is waiting in the kitchen. My heart started to beat as I saw him walk into the kitchen. He looked at me in awe and said, "Kagome… yo-you look beautiful." I blushed and thanked him for his compliment. We said goodbye to my mother and walked out the door, my arm in his. It seemed perfect.

A:N- I'm so sorry it has been SO long since I updated. I am trying to write as fast as I can, not making it all cheesy and eww. Lolx. Anyways, thanks for being patient. I'll update ASAP. 33


End file.
